Modus Operandi
by Winry-Revenge
Summary: Envy esta escapando de los alquimistas, es herido y se encuentra con una rubia conocida en el camino. Decidirá cambiar la forma en la que hace las cosas para divertirse un rato. ENVYxWINRY! al fin.


Modus Operandi

**Modus Operandi**

By:** Rache**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacía frío, era pleno invierno y empezaba a amanecer en Amestris. Pero aún seguía lo suficientemente obscuro como para ocultar a la bestia de sus cazadores.

Ya de por sí, solía pasar desapercibido entre la multitud, gracias a sus poderes sobrehumanos, el cual le permitía cambiar de apariencia, podía ser un niño, una anciana o un perro callejero, pero esta vez, las órdenes fueron claras "déjate ver, distráelos." Y así fue como empezó el problema, los alquimistas no fueron tomados por sorpresa, como él esperó, alguien les avisó y ahora el homúnculo debía escapar o volver a morir.

--

"Por ahí está!" "No lo dejen escapar!" comunicaban los alquimistas estatales adentrándose más a los callejones fétidos de Amestris.

Esto para él era más que un juego, le parecía divertido en gran parte, eso seguro, no cabían dudas de que de alguna manera iba a zafarse de ellos, y así fue. Uno de los alquimistas, un joven de cabello castaño claro se acerca tembloroso con un revolver en la mano intentando acorralar.

"Que decepción. De dónde sacaron a este idiota?" Gruñe y sus ojos violáceos se opacan, cuando el sujeto se acerca lo suficiente y a punto de gritar a sus compañeros algo para delatar su ubicación. ¡TRASH! Un corte diagonal en el abdomen, subiendo hasta el pecho, que le quitó el aliento y cae, ofuscando su vida joven.

El homúnculo salta majestuosamente una gran pared, y vuelve a perder a los alquimistas un momento, ahora se encontraba en pleno centro y ya había muchas personas mirándolo con desagrado. Él sonríe, y sigue su paso erguido, orgulloso de lo que es. Pero, al doblar en uno de los almacenes recibe un golpe localizado entre los omóplatos, seguido de un dolor agudo, voltea, y sólo ve las explosiones de mechas de las escopetas militares.

**FLASH BACK**

El sonido atronador de los tiros se escucha por varios kilómetros, Winry estaba de compras en el supermercado, y al igual que todos salen cuidadosamente, con asombro, los militares no solían usar sus armas en Central. Atónitos, la mayoría decide volver a sus hogares, incluso cerrar algunos comercios y esperar a que digan qué fue lo que sucedió, pues había guerra en la frontera y había que ser precavidos.

- "¿Qué habrá sucedido?" Preguntaba para si misma la chica de ojos cristalinos mientras caminaba muy preocupada hacía su departamento.

Sintió que alguien venía, pudo sentir los fuertes pasos y entonces echó un vistazo rápido sobre su espalda.

Allí estaba frente a sus ojos azules. Inconfundible y único, jamás lo había visto antes pero supo instantáneamente que era. Él tardó un momento en recordar quién era la humana que tenía en frente, pero al cruzar las miradas recordó haber "copiado" su figura un par de veces, haberla visto junto a esos malditos alquimistas.

"Winry… sí ese era su nombre", pensó mientras levantaba más su cuerpo de la posición agotada en la que había quedado.

-"Winry" Nombró con una sonrisa modesta achinando un poco los ojos.

Ella dio unos pasos hacía atrás con cara de pocos amigos, sentía que se había paralizado ante la mirada feroz del homúnculo, y la coalición de alquimistas estaban cerca. El homúnculo de cabello verdoso estaba en un estado deplorable, su sangre empezaba a cambiar su tonalidad y a coagularse sobre su piel y ropa, sus heridas aparentemente ya no existían pero se lo notaba algo frustrado y cansado. Envy escuchó también como se acercaban los malditos, sus labios se levantaron y mostró los colmillos, furioso, ya estaba harto de hacer el trabajo sucio y salir siempre mal parado. Esta vez, pensó hacer algo "Diferente" siguiendo las mismas órdenes.

Volvió a mirar a la rubia –"Sí… tu me servirás."

Se movió a una velocidad sorprendente, Winry ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, él ya estaba detrás suyo.

-"QUÉ?!..." Gritó la chica y el homúnculo le apagó la frase con una mano sobre su boca y otra rodeándole la cintura. Winry forcejeaba intentando escapar del abrazo del enemigo, pudo patearlo un par de veces sin éxito.

-"Ohhh tranquilízate! No creas que no te haría daño si quisiera, de hecho sería más sencillo…" Murmuró a sus oídos con una voz apacible.

"No hagas ruido" volvió a decir y la arrastró hasta uno de los callejones de piedras negras….

Envy se ocultó detrás de unos caños en el profundo callejón, sujetando a la joven firmemente contra su cuerpo.

--

El olor a sangre empezaba a marearla, acompañada con el miedo que sentía y lo que podría suceder. Podía sentir la respiración de su secuestrador, el cuerpo helado y pálido, su pecho palpitando. No podía dejar de pensar que sucedería luego, y luego… Pudo ver como los alquimistas pasaron a pocos metros y no los notaron, y aún peor, esa criatura que no la liberaba.

"Parece que ya se han ido o no?" Se dijo para sí mismo, "maldición! Te estás volviendo todo un paranoico, Envy" levantó la cabeza para poder ver mejor, notó que la joven se estremeció al deslizar su puño por los costados de su cuerpo para soltarla "no irá a ningún lado de todas maneras, su vida pende de un hilo y lo sabe"

-"Acaso me tienes miedo?" Sonrió adulante. –"Lamentablemente tendrás que estar conmigo un tiempo más." Dijo con un destello de sus ojos rectílicos.

-"Qué quieres de mi, monstruo!?" Gruñó la rubia con desesperación, y sus ojos lo hicieron presente cuando dejaron derramar un par de lágrimas de cólera.

Envy cambió el semblante "Monstruo"…

-"que… profundo, con que ahora soy un monstruo eh?" Se abalanzó sobre Winry, y empujó contra la pared como si se tratará de un juguete. La chica quedó pasmada ante la acción.

-"MONSTRUO? Vamos! menciónalo de vuelta!" Dijo Envy casi rozando los labios de la rubia.

Guardaron silencio luego de la frase, Envy bajo el hechizo de los ojos azules y puros que le observaban detenidamente, confundidos, y ella por quedarse sin palabras, siempre había intentado apaciguar las cosas, nunca discriminar y ahora lo había hecho y vio su error. Volteó el rostro y bajó la mirada. Y pronunció un casi inaudible: "Lo siento".

_Continuará Buahashsdhahashda!!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin!! Un EnvyxWinry 8D hace mucho que quería escribirlo pero no tenía nada en mente de cómo juntar a estos dos personajes que tanto adoro -3- espero que les guste, sino jódanse ) merci por leer! Y como siempre, cualquier amenaza, duda, cigarro, sugerencia será bien recibida –??-

Dejen review. Carpe Diem!


End file.
